


Jodeme

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fucking, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: No puedo imaginar otra cosa mas que a ese hombre poseyendome.Jodeme suave y lentoJodeme duro y rapido
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 2





	Jodeme

Seguramente tengo una adicción con mi muy sensual y caliente compañero de cuarto.

Pero por Dios. Ese hombre es una tentación tan grande. Esta esculpido por los mismisimos Dioses, estoy muy seguro de que Eros es su principal creador, y al hacerlo puso mucho empeño.

De pensarlo siquiera, me pongo duro.

Siwon Choi es el chico mas caliente de la universidad. Todos quieren estar con él. Y como no, si es todo un bombón. Alto -un perfecto metro ochenta de estatura- , cuerpo musculoso -que no llega a ser exagerado sino mas bien perfecto-, cabello castaño oscuro -en el que sin duda deseo enterrar mis dedos cuando arremeta con fuerza en mi interior-, ojos de un hermoso color chocolate -que me tienen idiotizado-, labios rosaceos ligeramente abultados -que incitan a besarlos- y por supuesto -algo que yo no puedo evitar notar cada vez que se pasea desnudo por nuestra habitacion- es su gran miembro que posee -una extension de carne deliciosa. Largo, ancho y ligeramente rosáceo de la punta, que quiero lamer como si de una dulce paleta se tratara. 

¡Carajo! Me he puesto duro. Probablemente esto sea enfermo, pero no puedo evitarlo. 

Camino directo a la puerta y pongo el pestillo. Siwon nunca lleva su llave, así que cuando llegue tendrá que tocar la puerta.

Saco el lubricante y el dildo que compre hace algunos meses. Es casi del tamaño del miembro de Siwon. Gimo al imaginar el duro falo en mi interior. 

Con rapidez dejo mi cuerpo desnudo. Una leve ráfaga de viento me hace temblar. A paso lento camino a la cama del chico de mis fantasías. Me recuesto con lentitud para hacer lo que fantaseo desde que lo he visto por primera vez.

Mis dedos pasean suavemente por mi blanca piel. Los llevo de mi cuello a mis pezones donde con suaves caricias comienzo a estimularlos. 

-Mgh~ -Un suave gemido sale de mis labios.

Mis pezones se han endurecido y comienzan a causarme mas placer. Mis manos bajan lentamente por mi pecho hasta llega a mi vientre, cerca de aquel lugar donde el placer es mucho mas fuerte.

Mis dedos tocan la punta endurecida de mi miembro y no puedo evitar gemir. Es magnifico.

Toco con lentitud, mi mano sube y baja en repetidas ocasiones. Mientras la otra juega con mis bolas para crear una sensación aun mejor.

Estoy ansioso y no creo aguantar mas. Con un poco de dificultad tomo el bote de lubricante. Humedezco dos dedos y sin esperar los inserto en mi interior.

-Aaah~ -un gemido de dolor y placer inundan la habitación.

En un principio siempre es incomodo y por mi estrechez llega a causarme dolor. Lentamente comienzo a moverlos. Duele pero se que sentira mejor.

De adentro hacia afuera, en círculos y en forma de tijeras son mis movimientos. Quiero mas y como puedo logro insertar un tercer dedo. 

Un jadeo entrecortado sale de mis labios, unos que ya están enrojecidos por morderlos demasiado.

Masturbo mi miembro al mismo ritmo que mis dedos entran y salen de mi cavidad. El placer es delicioso, pero necesito mas.

Con un sonido húmedo que solo logra calentarme, tomo el duro falo para humedecerlo con el lubricante. Cuando creo que esta bien lubricado dejo caer otro poco de aquel liquido en mi entrada para facilitar el acceso.

Dirijo el falo a mi entrada y comienzo a introducirlo lentamente. Un suave gimoteo sale de mis labios. Es diferente sentir mis dedos al miembro. Este al ser mas grande estira mi interior creando una fricción que me hace escocer al principio.

Gimo cuando esta completamente dentro. Con una mano empujo para que quede lo mas hondo posible y con la otra comienzo a masturbar mi miembro a un ritmo constante.

Comienzo a mover el duro falo en envestidas lentas. Duele, pero comienzo a sentir la sensacion que tanto adoro.

El dildo entra y sale con fuerza. Me gusta. En un momento siento un cosquilleo intenso que me hace gritar cuando logro dar con mi próstata. Un gemido totalmente agudo sale de mis labios cuando arremeto con fuerza en el mismo lugar. 

Estoy cerca y lo se.

Siwon se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos. Su estúpida sonrisa y un rostro lleno de placer llegan a mi mente. 

Con una estocada mas logro venirme gimiendo su nombre.

-Te vez tan follable- Su voz me saca de mi reciente orgasmo.

Siwon se encuentra de pie frente a mi. Su voz ha sonado mas ronca de lo normal, tienen los ojos cegados de placer. Me mira como un lobo hambriento observa a su presa. 

¿En que momento ha llegado?

-¿Ha...hace cuanto llegaste?- Mi voz sale con un pequeño tartamudeo. 

-Mmm no se si sea bueno o malo decirte- Su estúpida sonrisa adorna sus labios- Estabas sintiendo amor- dice de forma juguetona.

-No...no te importa- Contesto con brusquedad.

-No estaría seguro de eso- Con decididos pasos se acerca al borde de la cama. Su camisa esta levemente desabrochada y en su parte baja puedo notar su creciente erección- No cuando gimes con tanto placer mi nombre- Toma mi tobillo hasta jalarme a la orilla donde él se encuentra- ¿Te gusta?

-Mmmgh~ -Su mano empuja con un poco de fuerza el dildo que aun esta en mi interior- Si...siwon- gimo sin poder evitarlo.

-Como resistirme cuando gimes así- Con un movimiento rápido saca el dildo para observar mi entrada que se frunce.

-Aaagh~ -El dildo es remplazado por sus dedos que se hunden con fuerza- ¡Siwon!

-Jodidamete follable- Su sonrisa se ensancha.

Sus dedos entran y salen. Acarician mi interior con maestría, haciendome gemir de puro placer.

-Quiero follarte- Gruñe desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

-Y q-que esperas.

Sus ojos se nublan aun mas. Sus dedos salen de mi haciendo un sonido de "pop" ,arrancando un gemido en el proceso.

-Voy a follarte Hee- Su lengua recorre sus labios de manera sensual, mientras que con movimientos rápidos se depoja de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo- Lo voy a hacer tan jodidamente bien que suplicaras por mas.

Gimo en anticipación por sus palabras. Desde mi posición puedo ver lo completamente duro que esta. Su miembro logra rozar sobre su ombligo. 

Esta noche prometo gritar hasta que nuestros vecinos sepan que estoy teniendo sexo y que sobre todo, lo estoy disfrutando.

-Tocame. Soy real- Su voz es burlona.

Estoy por responderle, pero lo que iba a decirle muere en un beso salvaje que el ha iniciado. Choque de labios, lenguas y dientes. Un beso salvaje que me promete lo maravilloso que sera el encuentro.

Sus labios bajan a mi barbilla donde reparte besos y mordidas, sigue descendiendo por mi cuello y pecho, hasta llegar a mis pezones.

Desde mi posición lo veo y él a mi. Me sonríe antes de meterse una rosada tetilla a la boca. Un grito sale de mis labios, soy sensible en esa zona, y después del reciente orgasmo, mi cuerpo lo es aun mas. Convirtiéndome en un desastre de gemidos.

Gime en mi pecho, le gusta verme retorciendome ante el placer que producen sus labios sobre mi.

Estoy cegado en placer y apenas soy consiente de como se coloca entre mis piernas.

-Jodidamente follable.

Con una fuerte estocada se hunde en mi interior. Grito. Es jodidamente grande que desde el primer golpe ha logrado tocar mi punto dulce.

-Lo encontré- Su sonrisa es burlona, pero no por eso menos sensual.

Sin esperar a que me a costumbre, comienza a empujar con fuerza. 

En mis sueños siempre idealizaba este momento como el mas feliz y excitante de toda mi existencia. Ahora que lo experimentaba, podía decir que era algo aun mejor.

-Eres tan estrecho- Siwon arremetia cada vez con mas fuerza.

Quiero verlo rogar y la unica manera que se me ocurre para que lo haga, es apretando mi interior. Sonrio cuando le hago gruñir.

-N-No lo hagas. -Su mandíbula apretada, sus brazos ejerciendo fuerza para no caer sobre mi cuerpo en la cama.

No le hago caso y vuelvo a repetir la acción. Se que le gusta, sus gemidos roncos me lo dicen. No puedo creer lo fuerte que es su auto control.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras -Gruñe antes de girarme con las manos y rodillas pegadas al colchón, aun sin salir de mi. 

Sus grandes manos me toman con fuerza de la cintura, comenzando a ejercer unos golpes salvajes contra mi culo.

Esto era lo que necesitaba. Mientras mas fuerte golpea, siento mi climax cerca.

Gimo/grito de placer cuando todo se vuelve negro tras mis parpados. Me he corrido sin apenas tocarme. Mi pecho choca contra la cama, mientras Siwon aun enviste con fuerza.

Minutos mas tardes siento sus manos tensarse sobre mi cintura y su esencia caliente llenar mi interior.

-¡Joder! Eso ha sido magnifico - Dice Siwon después de salir de mi interior y tumbarse a mi lado.

-Concuerdo contigo- Le sonrío con cansancio.

-De saber que ambos queríamos esto, te lo hubiera propuesto desde que te conocí.

-Si...Espera ¿¡Que!?

-Llevo con ganas de hacerte esto desde hace mucho.- Siwon sonríe paseando un dedo por mi espalda, causándome un estremecimiento.

-¡Joder! ¿Por que no lo mencionaste antes?

-Pensaba que me odiabas. -Siwon se encoje de hombros.

-¿Como pudiste pensar eso?

-Siempre me mirabas mal cuando salia de fiesta. -Siwon se gira para quedar recostado de lado, haciéndole mas sencillo el verme- Ahora veo que eran los celos.

-Genial- Hee bufo con fastidio- Pudimos haber tenido sexo salvaje desde antes de hoy.

-Siwon ríe antes de tomarme por la cintura y posicionarme sobre su pecho- Bueno...eso tiene un arreglo.

-A sí. -Le sonrío coqueto.

-¿Que te parece recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-No estaría mas de acuerdo con eso- Hee me inclino para besarle cortamente-Solo te pediré algo.

-Tu pide- gruñe antes de tomarme por la cintura. 

-Jodeme suave y lento, pero tambien jodeme duro y rapido.


End file.
